


Major Arcana

by Liana_DS



Category: SMTown
Genre: Family, Ficlet Collection, there will be more casts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[3/22] Choi Sooyoung shot a paparazzi with anesthetics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> So it's easier for me to write short fics like this. Major Arcana consists of 22 ficlets with different characters and one genre: FAMILY. It began with The Fool and ends with The World, as the deck of Major Arcana does.
> 
> [Disclaimer] All casts from SM Entertainment are not mine; they belong to themselves. Plot is mine, purely my imagination. I do not take any profit from the making of this fanfiction.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin jumped down from Heaven only to find another Heaven. (EXO Kai, SNSD Taeyeon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer] The song 'Closer' sung by Kim Taeyeon is not mine.

 

**"The Fool represents innocence and spirit for a new beginning, putting aside any risks of upcoming journey."**

* * *

 

Nineteen years ago, a soul used to dance alone in Heaven, with a gentle voice singing for him in the background. He wondered whose voice it was; no one was there, but that beautiful song still resounded through his nightless days.

One day, God called him, said that he will be sent to a place called Earth.

_“Where is Earth? Is it far from Heaven? How does it look like?”_

The beat of excitement sent a small smile on his face as he continued to walk outside the perfect Heaven. He remembered what God said to him about Earth.

_“The angel who always sings for you is there, you know.”_

_“Really? I want to meet her!”_

_“Then, run faster to Earth and greet her quickly!”_

_“But how must  I call her if I don’t know her name?”_

_“Well, her name is—“_

* * *

 

The soul jumped down from Heaven...

...and landed safely on Earth.

In a very small body.

* * *

 

A lively cry broke the silence of a hospital in Seoul. A healthy baby boy was born that day: January 14, 1994.

_The soul was there in the baby._

He suffocated; water filled his lungs and he tried to exchange it with some air to breathe. He cried louder as the chilling temperature crunched his fragile self.

Earth felt so terrible.

But then, the soul was brought to a comfortable hug.

The soul felt peace.

* * *

 

And the familiar song was resounded once again. The calm, hopeful voice escorted him to a land of new happiness, a kind of delight he never tasted in Heaven.

* * *

 

_“I am standing here as I only see you_

_After this love, I don’t really know what will happen_

_Just like child who is always this way,_

_Will you warmly hold me right now?”_

* * *

 

Nineteen years later, the soul got much bigger, much taller, and much darker.

“Jongiiiiiin! Come here and help me mop the floor!”

The soul, now a 182-cm-tall boy named Kim Jongin, immediately stopped his dance practice and went downstairs.

Because his  _angel_  called him.

To mop the floor.

Yeah, anyway... Jongin never hesitated to do whatever his angel wanted him to do because she never forgot to pat him and thank him after that.

Jongin loved her voice, especially when saying ‘thank you’ and ‘my handsome dark boy’.

* * *

 

_“But how must I call her if I don’t know her name?”_

_“Well, her name is Kim Taeyeon.”_

* * *

 

“Yes _, Eomma_!!!” Jongin answered loudly as he grabbed the floorcloth and a small green bucket filled with water.

* * *

 

_“She’s your mother.”_

* * *

**END**


	2. The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two performers were out of stage, but one came back with an ambition. Lu Han. (EXO Lu Han, Zhang Li Yin)

** **

 

**"When the Magician appears, it points to the talents, capabilities, and versatility."**

 

 

* * *

 

Lu Han soaked himself in unlimited pride as he received standing ovation for his performance that night. He was the theatre’s new Prince, with graceful dance steps and  heavenly voice.

Practice makes perfect, they said. Lu Han had proven it. The inner him smirked as an old man in the tribune looked at him in horror. The old man seemingly knew that his old theatre would disappear, engulfed by the light of this new star.

 _You did a terrible fault by throwing Han Geng_   _and Li Yin_   _out from your theatre without any clear reasons, Kim Youngmin. Now, their child will be the only one to shine on the stage._

_Me._

Baba, Mama,  _this spotlight is for the two of you._

* * *

 

“You’re not perfect, Lu.”

Lu Han hated everyone who said this, but he couldn’t hate  _this woman_.

“Perfect performers won’t hurt his ankle while dancing or have a vocal nodule because of voice abuse.”

 _‘But I want to perform,_ Ma _! The surgeon had fixed everything, so I can work again!’_  Lu Han wrote on his cellphone, the only way for him to communicate while waiting for his vocal cord to be fully recovered after surgery.

Li Yin, the woman who talked to Lu Han earlier, sighed heavily. “How many times do I have to tell you? No performance until full recovery!”

_‘But the fans is waiting!’_

“Once again, no performance!”

Lu Han was about to type something (to protest) again, but Li Yin took his cellphone, turned it off, and gave her son a surprisingly gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I’m not expecting you to be perfect. The only thing I wish is your happiness.”

Until this day, Lu Han never found a way to not be touched by his mom’s love words. He then realized what was wrong in his life.

Lu Han struggled hard in the theatre for the spotlight Li Yin deserved. For that talented singer who never had a chance to really shine.  Also for his deceased father Han Geng, the one with energetic-yet-elegant dance who never had a stage to perform.

But none of them waiting for the spotlight after Lu Han’s birth. They worked hard outside the theatre for Lu Han only, not for stage or unrecognized ballads or lost dances.

“Thank you very much for trying to be perfect for us, but this is enough,” Li Yin held Lu Han’s hand close to her cheek as she smiled in a motherish way Lu Han missed, “Spotlight is blinding, you know.”

Practice makes perfect, they said. They  _are_  wrong.

But love makes you feel perfect and complete. This is true, Lu Han concluded.

* * *

 

**END**


	3. The High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung shot a paparazzi with anesthetics. (SNSD Sooyoung, Super Junior Siwon)

** **

 

**"The High Priestess focused on 'secrets'; it also interpreted when a secret is kept or revealed, when you are holding on to the truth or revealing it."**

 

* * *

 

Choi Family is the most flawless family in Korea. Choi Siwon, the angelic CEO of Boryung Pharmaceuticals, is a caring father, Choi Sooyoung, a former model and now Siwon's lady, is a responsible mother. Choi Minho, a charismatic soon-to-be-manager, is so protective towards his little sister, the adorable Choi Jinri. 

But something remains shady.

" _Oppa_ , let me." Sooyoung helped Siwon wearing his tie that morning. A wide prankful smile spread ear to ear on her face.

"Don't put that face on. Seems like you have an  _idea,"_ Siwon tried to discover what his four-dimensional wife thought about, "And what are you doing with that driver uniform?"

"I ask your driver to take a day-off because today, I'll drive."

"No, you won't. You're a lady,  _my_ lady, not my driver. Besides, you know... uhm..."

Sooyoung still put on the same wide smile. "Know what?"

"You know... I'm going to see someone you won't like."

Sooyoung chuckled. "Don't worry.  _She_  is my BFF. Just say that this gift," Sooyoung shook a red glamorous box, "is also from me, 'kay?"

* * *

 

Sooyoung, this time disguising as Siwon's driver, watched breathlessly the drama in front of that house.

Stella Kim's house.

Siwon had two legal wives, but only one exposed. Stella knew she was the one to be hidden, but she respected Siwon's decision.

Sooyoung's lips curved upward when Siwon hugged Stella. 

_She must be happy Siwon remembered her birthday._ _Hope she like the necklace I choose._

Light danced in Stella's eyes. Sure she loved the silver medallion with an 'S' carved on it.

S for Stella. Siwon. Sooyoung.

A boy in Minho's age came out later and greeted Siwon with a loving, 'masculine' hug.

_Joonmyun is getting taller, but sorry, Stella, my kid is much taller than yours. Haha._

A shadow caught Sooyoung's attention. She turned her head back only to found a paparazzi, trying to capture what Siwon did with Stella. 

Sooyoung shot him with a silent pistol. The paparazzi fell unconscious before capturing anything. 

 _Don't disturb Siwon-_ oppa _'s life or you'll get another dose of anesthetics._

* * *

Choi Family is the most flawless family in Korea.

And Sooyoung is keeping its biggest secret from the world.

* * *

 

**END**


End file.
